The Power Within
by Lulu De Rushe
Summary: Semi AU. Yaya has a dark secret that she tries to hide. Tortured by Utau and Kukai's new relationship, Yaya decides to run away. She leaves for the US and starts middle school there. After three years, Yaya comes back to Japan for high school. She prays that she will find the power within her to face Kukai again. KukaixYaya NagihikoxRima
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! My name's Lulu. I am starting this fic because I am a HUGE KukaixYaya fan. We need more KuYa fics! Anywaysss, please don't flame, but do give me constructive criticism:) Looking forward to see your review!**

**Disclaimer: Shugo Chara does not belong to me. (or else I'd have Kukai end up with YayaT_T)  
**

It was years ago that she thought she could desperately hold onto him and bring him back. But in the end, she still failed. He left her all alone.

Yuiki Yaya was a nice girl: cute, preppy, girly. Everyone thinks that she constantly needs attention and will never grow up. But all things are not as they seem. The first time she realized that she was different from others was when she saw the darkness in herself. She wondered why she cried alone in the night, why nobody seemed to understand her, and why she had thoughts of stop existing in this sad, dark world. The babyish front, or even Pepe's existence, are protective layers of her, meant to hide her dark self. She still thinks that Pepe's birth is due to desires to hide her ugly self and to have a facade that people will like. Yaya's depression worsened when Tsubasa came into existence. The tiny part of her that hoped her parents would one day understand her pains shattered. Her parents paid less and less attention to her, since Tsuabasa was still a baby and needed more time devoted to him to be taken care of.

However, everything changed when she was chosen to be a part of the Guardians as the Ace chair in the beginning of third grade. She met him- Souma Kukai. His smile brightened up her world, her heart, her existence. For the first time in nine years of her life, Yaya felt like she could be saved. She desperately clung to him while keeping her darkness bottled inside, still afraid that he would abandon her if he saw the disgusting thoughts she had. Despite her pretense, Yaya believed that Kukai could lead her out of the darkness that seemed to live within her.

That hope also ended as a disappointment. When Kukai left for middle school, Yaya still stubbornly thought at first that nothing will change between them. Kukai will still be warm and welcoming. He will still be her best friend, her only saving grace. But the major barrier formed between their friendship, Utau. Hoshina Utau, or Tsukiyomi Utau is a beauty, model, and idol. She is every teenage girl's role model, and the object of desire of every teenage boy. Kukai, not an average boy, unexpectedly fell in love with Utau and is in a relationship with her. He told Yaya that he loves her competitive spirit and the fact that she lacks many feminine aspects in her personality. These words hurt Yaya and seem to reject everything she was. Her true self, which society rejects, and her pretense, which her best friend rejects. She wanted to be girly and happy for his sake. She wanted to be the the best friend she could be.

"What's wrong, Yaya?" Kukai asks naively, never realizing that he has hurt the fragile girl. He is still embezzled with love and it is easy to see that his mind is drifting back to Utau. When his attention turns back to her after five minutes, he frowns at her bowed head. "Oh right, I nearly forgot to ask you, but how are things going? Are Rikka and Hikaru doing well? Lately I haven't really paid attention to you, huh. Sorry 'bout that." He gives her an apologetic smile, knowing how Yaya loves attention.

"Yaya's okay, you know Kukai." She surprised him by replying calmly, with a smile on her face. He wonders why she didn't throw a tantrum like she usually did when he didn't pay attention to her for days, but quickly dismisses his thoughts at the sight of her smile. Yaya knows that nothing can last forever, but she honestly does not want her relationship with Kukai to become distant. Today is the first day of the last month in her elementary school life, and so she decides to end things with Kukai. She decides to run away for their distance, because she doesn't want to be hurt. He abandoned her for Utau and that is what is important. She is selfish like that and she understands, but hates herself for it. "I guess I still couldn't take it in the end," she mumbles.

"Hmmm. What did you say?" Kukai's looks at the screen of his phone, while typing on the phone's keyboard.

"Nothing~" Yaya says in a sing-song voice. She peeks at his phone and is once again disappointed by the sight of Utau's name. "Ne ne~ Kukai! Walk me home, ok?" Kukai responds by ruffling her hair and they go happily on their way to Yaya's home.

"Bye." He says to her, but she knows they will not see each other in a long long time. She waves at him and his retreating back, while a lone tear falls out of her eye. Goodbye in deed, Kukai, she thinks. She still doesn't realize that the desperate measure she took to get away from him was due to love.

The next day after school in the Guardian's usual place, she is happily greeted by Rikka and nodded to by Hikaru. Yaya waves and thinks what an amazing pair the two will make. Pepe comes out of her bag and waves to Hotaru. Even though Pepe knows Yaya is not what her facade shows her to be, she doesn't know the extent of her depression. She knows that Yaya sends her to her egg every night to avoid something, but doesn't know what exactly Yaya is hiding from her. Pepe vows to help Yaya, but doesn't want to interfere with Yaya's personal business, because she also fears a Yaya that she doesn't know.

After the three of them are all comfortably seated, Yaya begins, "Rikka, Hotaru, I have an announcement to make." Her seriousness attracts both of their attention, since Yaya is almost never serious. Even Pepe and Hotaru stop and look at her. "As you guys know, next year I will be gone, so I am officially going to hand you the job of being the Guardians for next year. From now on, you will be responsible for all the scouting and organizing of the Guardians. As you know, since we couldn't find anyone with Shugo Charas this year, we are the only Guardians. But I am hoping you can find more before the start of next year."

"Wait. What?! But Yaya-senpai! There's still a month until you graduate, shouldn't you help us?" Rikka looks at her, bewildered.

"Of course you'll get help from Amu-chi and Kukai." Yaya smiles, "But Yaya's not going to stay for the graduation." The two second graders' eyes widen at the news Yaya just shared, not noticing her reverting back to referring to herself in third person.

"The where are you going?" Hikaru asks with a raise of his eyebrows.

"Hmmm. Yaya's going to the US! Hahaha! Isn't Yaya the coolest?" Yaya cheers as all the people and shugo charas, including Pepe look at her with shocked expressions. The usually emotionless Hikaru seems to be as equally shaken as Rikka. Yaya placates them both saying that her parents decided it for her and it can't be changed. As the two younger kids lament at her leaving, Yaya's eyes darker. One more life can't change how bad a person she is.

After the eventless day of greeting her school's students, Yaya heads back with Pepe to her house. She ignores Pepe's questions and worries and waits. She stays up until both her parents are home and goes downstairs to greet them.

"Mama, Papa, can I talk to you." She smiles as she asks. Her parents are surprised with her mature speaking style so sit as they urge her to go on. "I want to go to the US to study for Middle School," she says with a shaking voice, fearing she would be rejected. But still, she looks into her parents eyes. Her parents were, of course, shocked, but ask her why when they recover. "I want to be a successful person." Yaya knows what her parents want to hear, so tries to be a good girl.

Mr and Mrs Yuiki are touched that their little girl is finally showing signs of growing up. They previously worried about her attachment to being a baby, but are reassured by her little speech. "Why not?" Mrs Yuiki tells Mr Yuiki in their private conversation, "Our little girl is finally growing up, we should let her see the outside world. With that, Mr Yuiki is convinced and the Yuiki family immediately start the application process to a US middle school. They decided to let Yaya go immediately, so that she can get used to English.

"But what about your Elementary school graduation?" Mrs Yuiki asks Yaya worriedly.

"It's okay to miss it, Mama. My studies are more important." She says with a big smile. Her parents laugh at how mature she has become in a year and how they remember she fought with Tsubasa for their attention. In the end, they agree to let Yaya leave in a week after her application there was accepted and gotten a visa. Pepe doesn't say a word to her after this. She stays in her egg and wonders what on Earth Yaya was thinking.

Yaya likes her friends, Amu-chi, Rima-tan, Nagi, Kairi, and Tadase. But they ultimately weigh less in her heart than her pain when seeing Kukai. She knows she is selfish, so in an effort to reconcile with herself, invited them to a last meal- lunch in the cafe Shion works in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Lulu here! hitachinn Gossip Girl, animechick100, and Guest, THANK YOU SO MUCH for reviewing! You guys made my day:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara!Sadly...**

She immediately calls them, and with a peppy voice tells them that Yaya misses them and wants to meet up. She purposefully didn't invite Kukai. Her disgusting mind still refuses to accept that they will no longer see each other. Forget the pain and look elsewhere is starting to be her philosophy.  
On the day of the meet-up, Yaya is the first one there, as usual. With her hair tied in her usual twin pigtails, a frilly pink dress, and a large purple bag, Yaya looked every part like the innocent, cute girl that she pretends she is. Before she went to the cafe, she tried to call Pepe out of the egg. Surprisingly to her, Pepe's egg remained still and there was no sign of Pepe. She suddenly remembered Nagi's situation with Temari. That was when she realized that Pepe, the protective layer of herself, has refused to come out. She panicked like any other guardian, Amu, Nagi, but forced herself to calm down and be on time for the lunch she planned, which brings her to the scene now. Yaya is chatting merrily with Shion, all the while laughing and acting excitedly. Shion is probably Kukai's first love, she thinks. This connection Shion had with Kukai is something Yaya always wanted to have with him. For some time she feared that he would abandon her for Shion, but luckily that didn't happen because of the huge age gap. Sadly, that was what happened to Utau and Kukai. They didn't have as large an age gap and Kukai seems to like older women. Yaya accepts that, but she doesn't like it. She can't do anything, because her childish facade is already set.  
A voice interrupts her from her thought, "Yaya! You're always the first one here hmm."  
"Amu-chi!" Yaya laughs happily. Hinamori Amu, currently a first year middle school student, whose pink hair and cool attitude make her extremely popular despite just only entering High School. Her four Shugo Charas, Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia pop out of her red and black bag and each greets Yaya with a high five. "Rima-tan too! I missed you sooooooo much, hehe!" Yaya says to the girl behind Amu. Mashiro Rima, likewise a first year in middle school, whose beautiful face and wavy long makes her popular with boys like her elementary school days.  
"Waiting here this early... You're an idiot," Rima mumbles and sits down opposite of Yaya, her orange dress fluttering when she walks.  
"Maaa-maaa..**(1)** Rima-chan. It's better being early than late," A boy with long purple hair placates Rima as he plopped himself next to her. The respond he got is a glare from the former Queen's chair. Fujisaki Nagihiko, also a first year middle school student, is extremely popular with his beautiful face and hair with both genders. His biggest problem in school is being confessed to by boys. Firstly it's awkward, secondly he doesn't swing that way! His Shugo Charas, Temari and Rhythm float above his head, while giggling over a joke Rima's Shugo Chara, Ksu Ksu made. Yaya greets him with an energetic shout of his name and a bear hug from across the table. Next up are Kairi and Tadase. Sanjou Kairi and Hotori Tadase walk in at the same time. Kairi, unsurprisingly grew taller, despite being one year younger than Yaya. Kairi is still in his 5th year of elementary school, in spite of his mature looks and composure. He is quite feared for his genius and adult like reprimanding. He was admired, but people kept a distance from him. On the other hand, Tadase is the ideal prince in many girls' dreams. He entered student council and became treasurer despite being a first year. He, of course, received a locker full of confession letters every week, but still is extremely nice to girls. Musashi and Kiseki float behind them with a huge distance between them and immediately go to the other Shugo Charas when they reached the table. Yes, they aren't fond of each other...  
"Oh my GOSH! Yaya missed you guys! You haven't been around the elementary school for a while," Yaya pouts after she greeted each of her friends with a hug. They chat happily as Shion gets their orders.  
"Where's Kukai?" Tadase suddenly asks. This question catches everyone's attention. They realize that the jock of their group isn't here. Yaya laughs at the confused looks her friends shoot her and tells them that he is busy. Shion, in the background frowns. She is pretty sure that Kukai said that today is one of the easy days. He doesn't have practice or dates with Utau. He should be free, but why did Yaya say that he's busy? Her boss interrupts her thought, telling her to bring food over. She shrugs her doubts off and begins serving customers.  
"Oh right! Rikka-chin and Hikaru are doing sooo well! Yaya is so jealous! Rikka-chin already has a charanari with Hotaru. Yaya will definitely be happy to leave Guardians in their hands," Yaya blabbers about her school life. Her hidden agenda is to assure her friends, who don't know that she is leaving, that Guardians is going to be fine without her. Amu's coolness, Rima's stubbornness, Tadase's indecisiveness, Kairi's matureness, and Nagihiko's calmness all make Yaya glade to have them. While the others talk, Yaya's mind wonders to the Charas. She remembers Pepe and how she might be on the verge of disappearing. I wish I can stop being so depressed, she thinks, maybe then she will come back.  
"Amu-chan! I can sense a batsu tama!" Ran interrupts the former Guardians' conversation.  
"Let's go everyone!" Amu shouts as the group all rush to the door to follow Ran. Yaya lingered hastily and put down some cash as she smiles apologetically at Shion and follow the rest of the group. The Shugo Charas twist and turn until they reach a dead end. Five betsu tamas turn to the Egg holders and screech. "It's time to transform!" Amu exclaims, "My heart, UNLOCK! Charanari- Amulet Heart!"  
"Charanari- Clown Drop!"  
"Charanari-Beat Jumper!"  
"Charanari-Platinum Royal!"  
"Charanari-Samurai Soul!"  
"I'll catch them!" Rima shouts, "Juggling Party!" Juggling clubs suddenly appear and surround the batsu tama. They panick and try to escape. "Nagihiko!"  
"Roger that! Beat Dunk!" Nagihiko slams a ball to the batsu tama, making them fly to Kairi in confusion.  
"Lightning Blade!" Kairi shouts as he uses his sword t cause a huge blow. The eggs are now scared and seemingly frozen. "Now's your chance, King!"  
"White Decoration!" Tadase creates a huge white pudding that engulfs the bad eggs, "Amu-chan!"  
"Negative heart, lock on! Open Heart!" Amu purifies the batsu tama who are still trapped in Tadase's attack. They soon become purified and fly back to their owners. "Phew... Now that's a job well done." Amu grins.  
Kairi looks confused for a second and asks the only person not in his or her charanari, "Where were you, Ace? Why didn't you transform?" The others also look at Yaya with surprise.  
"Haha... You know...Pepe-tan is home. She was sleeping so I, no Yaya didn't bring her," Yaya lies once again. Rima glances at her suspiciously, but shrugs it off when Yaya congratulates their win with a huge smile. The others get distracted by Yaya's antics, except Kairi. He looks at Yaya with a troubling expression on his face. What exactly happened to her. Kairi thinks that the Ace changed somewhat after Joker and the rest's graduation. From his experience with people, he thinks the Ace is somewhat in a bad mood after she was left behind in elementary school. The small suspicion grew at her mentioning Pepe sleeping. Yaya is never without Pepe. If Pepe is indeed not here, something may have happened. And why isn't Kukai here? Isn't the former Jack best friends with the Ace? Kairi sighs. It seems like he will never understand some people.  
"That was such a troublesome day..." Rima sighs while Ksu Ksu giggles.  
"Rima-chan, don't be such a downer. It's a welcome distraction from all the studying we do now," Nagihiko laughingly replies.  
"Oh yeah, Yaya. Since we have been getting so much school work, we won't have time to visit you around this month. Sorry, funals are coming up and we need to study," Amu puts her hands together in front. Others also glance apologetically at Yaya.  
Yaya gives her typical response by pouting, "Well you all have to pay Yaya, Rikka-chin, and Hikaru back with sweets and ice cream, okay?"  
"Only you would want that!"Amu laughs. Yaya feels immense relief when she is told that Amu and the others won't hear the news of her transferring from Rikka. She doesn't think that she is ready to face them. Running away from Kukai means abandoning her friends, and that makes her feel guilty. But do her friends even care about her? Except from occasional visits, it was always Yaya who suggested meet-ups. They don't care much about me, Yaya thinks darkly. No, she shakes her head, she has to be positive! Remember, be the normal, cheery Yaya!  
As soon as they reach the crossroad, Yaya says, "Yaya's had a wonderful day! Thanks guys! See you soon!" Yaya waves as the former guardians when the meet-up ends. Kairi seems to have something to tell her, but Yaya decides to run away before he catches her. He's too smart for his own good. The rest wave at Yaya and walk their separate ways. Kairi is left disappointed, but drops his thoughts as a new day of school is coming up.  
One day later, Yaya says goodbye to Rikka and Hikaru. While she laughingly reassures them that she will come back, she herself doesn't know when that will be. On her way back home from school, she spots Seiyo Elementary's superintendent and Tadse's uncle, Amakawa Tsukasa. She freezes as she sees him, as it is strange for him to be outside of the school or planetarium. "Yuiki-san." He starts, "Don't be consumed by your selfish thoughts. Think of the people who love you and you will find salvation." Then as quickly as he appeared he disappears. After the initial shock at seeing him, Yaya is left with self-hatred. She never liked how all-knowing Tsukasa is. It's like he can read directly from her heart. Feeling so exposed scares her. Since she hides her true, disgusting mind in the deepest part of her heart, she is always confident that no one will see her fears. She guesses that Tsukasa is a no one. She ponders about what he said, if no one loves her, does it mean that she will never find salvation?  
Two days later, Yaya says goodbye to her parents and Tsubasa. After contemplating for a long time, she puts Pepe's egg into her bag. As she boards her plane, memories of Kukai and her friends flood her head. For a second, she regrets going, but quickly steals her resolution. She decides to be strong for middle school. Hopefully, the US, a place of chances, will give her hope to rebuild her shattered mind and heart.

* * *

(1) Maa maa means well well in Japanese.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Lulu here~ I am proud to present you with the third chapter of TPW:) There will be many OC's from now on, since Yaya is in the US. But don't worry, she'll go back to Japan for high school soon! There will also be a crossover with Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro to fit the plot. So now introducing- SAI KAITOU! Check at his picture by clicking the link on my profile! Enjoy and review;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara!**

_From now on, English is going to be italicized._

Japanese is going to be the normal unitalicized words.

* * *

A new beginning. However cliche it is, Yaya is going to experience it. After she claims her baggage, a huge purple one, she leaves after going through custom procedures. The state Yaya chose is New York. Although she won't be living in the lively urban New York City, she is still looking forward to the rural boarding school she got accepted into. She reads her school's information as she waits for a school official to take her to the school.

Alejandro Johnson Boarding School, the brochure reads. With her little knowledge of English, Yaya attempts to read the rest written about her new school. Apparently, Seiyo's English class has been surprisingly effective, since Yaya can understand the basic meaning of the passage. Alejandro Johnson Boarding school is a boarding school in rural New York, in a city named Sweizen. It has many sports and activities, which make it a good school to attend.

"_Hello. Miss Yaya Yuiki, I believe?_" A brunette woman suddenly comes up to Yaya and asks.

Yaya's chestnut colored eyes look up, "_Yes, that's me! Ni-nice to meet you!_" Yaya says in English with a cute Japanese accent. The woman, who is in her late twenties, smiles and introduces herself as Taylor Petersen, the director of students. They chat about Yaya's upcoming school day as she leads Yaya to her car and helps her put her luggage in the back of the car. When they are done, both get into the bright red car Ms Petersen owns and speed towards Yaya's new school.

"_Yaya, do you have any hobbies? Sports or interests?_"Ms Petersen asks as she tries to start a conversation.

"_I danced since I was very young,_" Yaya replies. She unconsciously reaches inside her backpack to touch Pepe's egg to calm her nerves. Being in a new place and forced to speak a new language can be hard for a 12 year old.

"_That's wonderful,_" Ms Petersen encourages, "What type of dance did you learn?"

"_I learned ballet,_" Yaya answers with a big smile. The US seems to be a good place, despite all the new things she will have to learn. Being away from Kukai and his relationship with Utau really makes her a happier person. The darkness inside her mind seems to be fading a little.

"_That's great! We have a Ballet Club at our school! I'll ask some girls in it to help you, okay?_" Ms Petersen exclaims, trying to make the cute looking Japanese girl feel more at home. She nods and smiles her usual "Yaya grin". She is surprised to feel that her smile is more sincere. Looks like Kukai really was affecting her a little too much...

As they arrive at the school, Yaya marvels at how beautiful the campus is. Surrounded by trees that have the greenest leaves, the school stood in its majestic glory, with the girls' dorm on the left side and boys' dorm on the right side. Yaya quickly spies a huge outdoor swimming pool, indoor gym, and tennis courts. She sweatdrops and wonders how much her parents paid for her tuition.

Ms Petersen leads her into the girls' dorm. Since the school system in America differs from that of Japan's, the students at this boarding school are going to be in school until June. While in Japan, the school year is going to be over by this month, March. The morning sun shoots through the windows as Yaya walks up the dorm stairs. The dormitory is a beautiful building constructed in European style. The windows are arched and well-polished, giving off a posh feeling. Ms Petersen stops at dorm 200 and unlocks the door with a key. Yaya's eyes widen at the sight that awaited her. Two queen sized beds and computer desks are on each side of the room. Also, both sides seem to have separate bathrooms as well! While Yaya is admiring her new dorm, Ms Petersen goes to the dresser on the clean, unoccupied side of the room and takes out a set of uniform. She hands the uniform to Yaya and asks her to try it on.

"_You look so cute!_" she gushes as Yaya stands in front of her in AJBS's uniform. The light blue shirt and the black, white, blue checkered skirt bring out Yaya's chestnut colored eyes and her cute twin brownish blonde pigtails. They comment on how cute the uniform is, until they both hear the door being slammed open.

"_Woah! So my roommate's already here, huh! Can't believe I missed you 'cuz I was showering, heh! Nice to meet you. My name's Ruslana!_" shouts a girl with messy blonde hair and green eyes. She sheepishly adds, "_Ehh, hi Ms Petersen, didn't see you there._"

While Ms Petersen looks at her pointedly, Yaya grins. She may have found her first friend candidate. "_Hi Ruslana! My name is Yaya, nice to meet you too!_" The atmosphere in the room quickly becomes friendly upon Rusluna's entrance. The blonde seems to have the same personality as Yaya's childish persona.

"_Ruslana is pretty reliable, despite her outgoing personality,_"Ms Petersen teases, "_Then I'll leave you in her capable hands, Yaya. Good luck on your first day!_" She says goodbye to the girls and leaves.

"_Talk about responsible,_" Ruslana rolls her eyes, "_Anyways, I'll show your our classroom after I get dressed,_"she grins. Yaya smiles, American people seem really nice so far. "Let's go, Yaya!"she says after she is dressed up. The two head swiftly to the school's main building.

Since AJBS is divided into high school and middle school, the two girls head to the middle school building next to their dorm. Ruslana tells her that the high school building is further in than the middle school.

Yaya is amazed by the amount of people speaking English. Before she left Japan, she didn't know that so many people can speak English so fluently. Ruslana and Yaya weave through various people and classrooms until they reach a classroom on the second floor.

"_Here's our classroom!_" Ruslana announces loudly as she slams the door open. Since AJBS is a private school, there are only about 60 kids per grade, and only 20 kids per class. As Yaya's new classmates stare at the girls' dramatic entrance, Ruslana begins telling everyone about the new Japanese transfer student, Yaya. Immediately, many rush forward to surround and greet her. While Yaya marvels at their fluent English, she manages to keep up and smile all the while.

"Hi. My name is Kaitou Sai," an albino boy introduces himself. He catches Yaya's attention because he just spoke Japanese to her! Sai's grey eyes bear into Yaya's chestnut ones. "I'm a half," he explains with a smile. Yaya nods understandingly. Sai is half Japanese, half European, that's why he can speak Japanese.

"It's nice to speak Japanese here in the US. Let's be friends!"Yaya smiles as they shake hands. Since stepping into New York, Yaya decided to abandon her childish speaking habits and become more mature. She'll definitely make use of the land of change, the US!

When the teacher comes in, Yaya is officially introduced and is asked to sit next to Sai. Sai is a quiet, but popular boy, Yaya notes. His looks, of course, make him stand out, but he seems to have the ability to attract people to him. Just like Kukai, she laments. That was one of the reasons why she couldn't let him go. The warmth, the attraction, and the love he gave her was so calming that she clung to him. Noticing Yaya's thoughts drifting far away, Sai lightly elbows her and begins a chat in their native Japanese.

Math, Biology, English, History, Music, Drama and French are among Yaya's many subjects. From the classes she had so far, she has to say French was the most challenging, because it is the second foreign language she has to learn. Nevertheless, Sai and Ruslana make the class interesting enough to bear until lunch. Once the dismissal bell rings, Ruslana drags Yaya off for lunch.

"_This way, Yaya!_" she says as she explains to Yaya that middle school and high school students eat together. Sai follows then and tells Yaya that the cafeteria is in between the high school and the middle school buildings. Yaya once again marvels at the scenery. Numerous trees surround them as the students walk towards the cafeteria. The cafeteria proves to be a white building with huge rectangular windows. What a majectic place, Yaya thinks. Sai and Ruslana usher Yaya in while smirking at her astonished expression.

The interior of the cafeteria is likewise humungous. There are different foods from different countries placed on a dozen tables. There are also cakes, candy, and chocolate on the back table. If there is one thing true about Yaya's facade, it is her love for sweets. So her eyes immediately light up and she proceeds to ask her new friends how to get food.

"_The great Ruslana has it all,_" Ruslana boasts as Sai sighs at her antics. She takes out Yaya's student ID card. "Last night, Ms Petersen gave this to me. She told me to give it to you as soon as I see you, but I guess I forgot, hahaha!" she laughs sheepishly.

Yaya pulls a face at Ruslana and grins. "_We'll wait for you there,_" Sai says in English as he points at a corner table, "_Take your time. Our cafeteria is pretty awesome!_" Then he and Ruslana go their separate ways to get food they each like. Left alone, Yaya immediately goes to the desert section, which is conveniently located near the drinks. As she tries to decide on what desert to pick, a familiar voice sounds nearby her.

"Ah... Aka-chan Ace!**(1)**"

Yaya feels a tick mark appearing on her head. Whoever this is, must have really been influenced by Inchou**(2)**. She swings around to glare at the speaker, only to be extremely shocked.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" There standing in his blue hair and blue eyed glory is Tsukiyomi Ikuto, the brother of Tsukiyomi Utau and the crush of Hinamori Amu. What's more, he is wearing Alejandro Johnson Boarding School's high school uniform! The two look at each other in surprise.

* * *

**(1) **The nickname I made up for Ikuto to call Yaya. It means Baby Ace. I wanted it to be similar to what Kairi calls Yaya(Ace), because Ikuto and Kairi know each other:D

**(2)**Inchou means class president in Japanese. It is also what Yaya and Amu call Kairi.

**Hope I surprised you with adding the IkutoxYaya friendship~ And Sai will play a role in the revelation of Yaya's secret:) Enjoy and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone, Lulu here~ I am bringing us back to Japan for this chapter. There'll be some NagixRima for you Rimahiko fans out there! And you'll meet a VERY worried Kukai;)**

**Thank you Hitachinn Gossip Girl, animechick100, cloudpuppy0, Yugiri, and Guest for your wonderful reviews! You guys make me want to write more, haha:D**

**And yup, Yaya still has her pigtails;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara, VERY unfortunately :P**

* * *

**_Two days ago back in Japan..._**

"So it's finally the day tomorrow, huh," says Nagihiko into the phone., "Even the childish Yaya-chan is going to graduate tomorrow. Everyone really grew a lot."

"Yeah... We haven't really visited Seiyo Elementary much this year. I hope we can give her a surprise by being there for her graduation," Rima replies with an out of character soft look in her eyes. Ksu Ksu giggles at her constantly-in-denial egg owner. She gets in response, a quick glare from Rima.

"Rima-chan, Nagi wants to know what happened to you and Kirishima today," Rhythm butts in slyly, as he steals Nagihiko's phone with Temari's help. He winks at Temari as he continues, "He was super shocked to hear you call him by his first name, Fuyuki."

"Ah," Rima's voice returns to her usual adorable monotone, "We're friends." Ksu Ksu can be heard giggling madly in the background.

"Hahaha! You hear that, Nagi? You better make your move soon, or the princess is gonna be swept away by some other guy!" Rhythm says merrily as Temari tries to contain her giggles. Rima and Nagihiko have had a thing going on between them since elementary school, but neither has made a significant move yet. Both of their Shugo Charas complain about how obvious to see that there's something going on, but neither of the two does anything about their feelings. Rythm, Temari, and Ksu Ksu's favorite past time is now teasing Nagihiko and Rima.

"Rhythm, give me my phone back!" Nagi shouts as he reclaims the ownership of his phone. He coughs, embarrassed by Rhythm's teasing, before he speaking into his phone, "Sorry about that, Rima-chan. Rhythm can sometimes be, ugh, out of control..." He rubs his head even though he knows she can't see it.

"Baka-mitai..." Rima mumbles in response as a tinge of red appears on her cheeks. This time, Ksu Ksu finally manages to hold her laughter back as she grins silently to herself. The two talk for a few more minutes before they agree to meet in front of Seiyo Elementary school with Amu and the others before hanging up.

"Mou~**(1)**, Nagihiko, you have to be honest with your feelings," Temari says as she floats in front of Nagihiko.

"There's nothing to be honest with," he says as he walks around her with a slightly redder face than usual.

* * *

The next day, Rima, Nagihiko, Tadase, Amu, Kairi, and their Shugo Charas gather in front of Seiyo Elementary School. All of Yaya's friends skipped school today to attend the graduation ceremony, even the ultra busy Inchou- Kairi. They watch as students walk excitedly into school, all the while chattering eagerly about the graduation ceremony.

Suddenly, a boy with glasses and brown hair that is shaped like a bowl comes up to the group. "Hinamori-senpai! I missed you so much! Seiyo Elementary is honored to have you back!" he says.

"Oh! Hey, ugh, what's your name again," Amu asks sheepishly.

"Suzuki Seiichiro, forever at your service," Seiichiro gushes, not minding at all about Amu forgetting his name. As he continues to babble about how awesome Amu is, the said girl and her friends sweatdrop. The school bell suddenly interrupts Seiichiro's monologue. "It's time for students to be seated! Gotta run! I'll see you all later, Senpai!" he waves at Amu and the others before he heads into the gym with other elementary school students.

"Shall we go too?" Tadase smiles as he gestures to the gym. As the group prepares to head in, Nagihiko feels someone pull on his shirt. He turns back to see Rima stopping him from moving.

"What's wrong, Rima-chan?" he asks.

"Kukai's not here."she replies. The rest of the former guardians stop in their tracks. They forgot all about Souma Kukai, the jock of the group!

"I told him to come on time..." Tadase says with a worried look.

"Hope he didn't forget. I mean knowing Kukai, there's always a possibility..." Amu sighs. Kairi frowns. Again no Jack, he thinks.

As the group contemplate about whether to call Kukai again, a familiar voice suddenly sounds behind them "Oi guys, sorry I'm late!"

"Kukai! Osoi!**(2)**"Amu exclaims. They quickly rush into the gym before people can flood it. "Where were you?" Amu asks after they find seats towards the back of the gym.

"Sorry, Utau asked me to get her some food. You know, she has a concert coming up so she's been really busy. I just didn't want her to be hungry," Kukai explains sheepishly.

"Baka-mitai, "Rima says from her place between Amu and Nagihiko, "Know what's more important. It's Yaya's graduation day today." An awkward silence follows as Kairi attempts ease the tension by telling the group that the graduation ceremony is about to start.

"Let's welcome the guardians of the year of 20XX!" the MC shouts as Hikaru and Rikka enter the stage followed by loud applauding from the audience.

"Welcome to the graduation of the class of 20XX. As your Guardians' Queen's Chair, Hiiragi Rikka, I thank you all for coming here on this wonderful day!" Rikka says confidently into the microphone.

"Rikka-chan sure grew a lot," Nagihiko comments with an approving grin. He received several nods from the former guardians as they continue to listen to her speech, mesmerized. Rikka would make a good public speaker one day, they think in unison. While the others stare at the stage, Kairi frowns upon realizing something. Ace isn't on stage with them. When Joker and the rest graduated, they were definitely there on the stage for the Guardians' speech. He quickly tells himself that Ace is probably going to surprise them with one of her antics, like usual. She'll appear later, he reassures himself.

"Hello everyone. My name is Ichinomiya Hikaru. As your Guardians' King's chair, I would like to once again thank you for coming." He continues as Kukai also realizes that something is missing. Yaya's not there!

"Where's Yaya?" he voices the question Kairi dismissed. The rest of the former guardians also look around the gym in confusion. Where is Yaya?

As Hikaru finishes his speech, he leaves the stage with Rikka. The MC proceeds to welcome the graduating class as they come up one by one to receive their graduation certificates.

"Where's Yaya?" Kukai repeats as the graduating students come up one by one, but still no sign of Yaya. The former guardians all glance at the stage as the last member of the graduating class is given a certificate. Where on Earth is Yaya? The audience clap as the graduating class go on stage and take a group photo. Once everyone could get up, the group immediately rush to find Rikka and Hikaru.

"Rikka! Hikaru!" Amu shouts as she sees them talking to a graduating student. They cut their conversation short as their faces light up upon seeing Amu and the others and quickly say goodbye to the student.

"Amu-senpai! I didn't know you were coming! How's middle school? You haven't been coming lately, so we really missed you!" Rikka shouts excitedly as Hotaru comes up behind her and greets the former guardians and their Shugo Charas.

"Sorry, but we really need to ask you something now!" Amu replies with a worried expression.

"Do you guys know where Yaya is?" Kukai cuts in before Amu can say anything. Rikka and Hikaru look at each other uneasily.

"Didn't Yaya-sempai tell you anything?" Rikka asks the former guardians. All shake their heads, what didn't Yaya tell them?

"She transferred to a school in America," Hikaru decides to be the bad guy as he replies before Rikka could.

"What?!" Kukai, Amu, Tadase, Nagihiko, and even the usually stoic Rima and Kairi exclaim as their jaws drop upon hearing the news of Yaya's departure.

"Are you sure? She didn't say anything to us!" Amu is the first one to recover and questions Yaya's transfer.

"Yes," Tadase adds, "We only met up about a week ago. She didn't say anything then..."

"Yeah, she never told me tha-" Kukai begins to protest, "Wait! You guys what? Tadase, you said you guys met up with Yaya only a week ago? But she didn't tell me..." he trails off with a frown.

I knew something was wrong between the two, Kairi silently thinks, as he watches a dejected Kukai blink in confusion. Rima had similar thoughts. Yaya has always been so honest and straightforward, and that's why she admires the younger girl. What exactly happened, everyone thinks.

Rikka and Hikaru look at each other in astonishment at how affected their sempais are about Yaya's departure. Both of them honestly thought they knew. The Shugo Charas, who stayed silent during most of the graduation, begin to chatter amongst themselves about why Yaya left without telling anyone.

"Hiiragi-san, Ichinomiya-san, can you help us here?" a student calls out to the current guardians. After Rikka and Hikaru apologize to their sempais for not being able to stay with them and chat, they leave. The former guardians stand there for a few more seconds before Tadase suggests they get out of the overcrowded gymnasium.

After Kukai and the others reach the gate, they slow their steps. Today has been such a surprising day. The happy-go-lucky girl, Yaya has disappeared without saying proper goodbyes. All of the former guardians look down. Among them, the one who seems to be the saddest is Kukai. Kukai considers Yaya to be his best female friend. While he can connect with Amu, Yaya has known him since he was in his fifth year of elementary school. She knows more about him than any other girl, including Utau. He can still remember how she cheered with him together in front of his TV for his favorite soccer game, and how she gave him a hand-made lunch for his 11th birthday. He can still remember how bad it tasted, since she was still 9 then. But he also remembers the happiness he felt upon eating that bento. Now he doesn't know when he will see her again, he thinks dazedly.

The group decide to disband after they finish lamenting about Yaya's departure. After saying goodbyes, Tadase and Amu go back home together as they live close to each other. Nagihiko offers to walk Rima, who surprisingly doesn't protest, back home. The two walk off with their Shugo Charas in tow after they salute Kairi and Kukai. As Kairi begins to walk away, Kukai speaks up with his head bowed, "I... still don't think that I'm satisfied with just knowing that Yaya left."

"But what can you do? She's no longer here," Kairi replies with a sigh.

"I'll... go ask her parents!" Kukai declares as he raises his head to look at Kairi.

Kairi stares at him for a split second before smirking, "Then let's go. Lead the way, you know where she lives, right?"

As Musashi and Daichi follow their quiet egg owners, they glance worriedly at their determined backs. They can only hope that everything will go well for them in Yaya's house. Daichi thinks about how Pepe said Yaya considers Kukai as her best friend. He wonders when the relationship between Kukai and Yaya changed. Or did it? He suddenly really misses Pepe. Pepe, where are you?

After a 10 minute walk, Kukai and Kairi arrive at the Yuikis' house. They nod to each other before Kukai rings the bell.

"Ara**(3)**~ Kukai-kun, hello. What brings you here?" Mrs Yuiki says after seeing Kukai outside. "And who might you be?" she turns to Kairi with a kind smile. Kairi introduces himself and Kukai follows it up by asking what happened to Yaya.

"I knew some of her friends would ask me that," Mrs Yuiki says with a sad smile, "She went to study in America"

"We were told by her fellow guardians today Ma'm. But we want to know why she went there," Kairi inquires politely.

"Yaya-chan has become so mature," Mrs Yuiki laughs gently, "She told her father and me that she wanted to be successful. Nowadays, English is really necessary for success." Kukai balls up his fists.

"But why didn't she tell us that she was leaving?" Kukai says with a voice laced with badly contained anger. He seems to realize that it was rather impolite of him, so says, "I mean, I thought we were best friends."

Mrs Yuki looks surprised at Kukai's outburst, but she quickly tries to soothe him, "She must have forgot. Yaya-chan is quite forgetful at times. My baby must have been too excited about going to America and forgot to tell you. Oh, I'll give you her email." She heads back in and comes back with a piece of paper, "I made her create an email address and told her to check it for emails from us. She'll definitely reply if you email her."

Knowing that they stayed beyond their welcome, Kairi thanks Yaya's mother and leaves, dragging a dazed Kukai along.

"Yaya isn't the type to forget about her friends, "Kukai says darkly to no one in particular, "We've been through so much together- elementary school, Easter, and the Embryo. She must have had a reason!"

"Then email her," Kairi replies with a determined voice, "Her mother gave us her email address." He takes out the piece of paper and inspects it. It reads- yayalovescandiez xmail .com.

"That's so like her," Kukai lets out a weak chuckle followed by Kairi's understanding smile.

"I'll send everyone her email address. We'll all email her, and hopefully she'll reply," Kairi says as he takes out his phone to text the rest of his friends.

"Yeah..." Kukai still looks dejected, but attempts an encouraging smile, "Let's hope that she will."

* * *

**(1) Japanese phrase to show exasperation for something/someone. **

**(2) Slow or late in Japanese.**

**(3)Phrase that shows surprise.**

**Hope you enjoyed it so far:) Please review, it would mean a lot to me! Thanks for reading:D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone, Lulu here!:D In this chapter, we're back in the US with Yaya! Time for some ikutoxyaya friendship bonding! The story may be going a little slow, but bear with me! Yaya will definitely go back;) Yaya may be a little OOC in the US, but will return back to normal in Japan. **

**Enjoy and please please please REVIEW:D**

**Special thanks to Yugiri, Hitachiin Gossip Girl, Guest, animechick100, iNatsuBlueCyan789, iiGabbylove, ShugoChara3, KatofAwesome, and cloudpuppy0 for your kind words of encouragement in your reviews! I feel like writing more thanks to all of you!:D  
**

_English is italicized._

Japanese is normal (unitalicized words).

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

**Meanwhile, in the US...**

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" Yaya exclaims in shock, "What are you doing here in this school? Wait, why are you even in the US?"

"That's my line," Ikuto shoots back with equal astonishment, "I was performing in New York and got invited to this school," he explains.

"Invited?"

"Yeah. I was playing my violin on the street of New York City and a guy came up and asked me if I wanted to improve my music skills. I said yes, and here I am, in Alejandro Johnson Boarding School."

"Oh... I remember! Ms Petersen did say that this school is a really good school for the arts."Yaya nods as she digests this new piece of information.

"So you're stopping with all the speaking in third person?" Ikuto asks curiously.

"Yeah. Or maybe. I don't know. While I'm in the US, I'll keep it this way. People here are so mature, I want to blend in," Yaya replies with a small smile. "What grade are you in anyways?"

"Graduating next year. America has one more year of high school than Japan..." Ikuto sighs, "That's a long time."

"I see that you miss Amu-chi, huh" Yaya teases, "Are you still texting each other?"

" Yeah... We still text each other from time to time..." Ikuto says without much emotion. Yaya notices that something may be wrong between him and Amu. But since he doesn't want to talk about it, she drops the topic and invites him to eat with her and her new friends. Lunch time is, after all, the only time they will be able to meet, since Yaya is in middle school and Ikuto is in high school.

"_Sai, Ruslana, meet Ikuto! Ikuto this guy is Sai, he's half Japanese. This girl's Ruslana. They are my new classmates,_" Yaya introduces everyone in English as she and Ikuto reach the corner table where Sai and Ruslana are sitting. Ruslana eagerly starts a conversation about how there are only three people who know how to speak Japanese in this school and how she now knows them all. Yaya's thoughts drift far away as Ruslana continues to express her excitement. I wonder how my friends are now, Yaya thinks, and I wonder how Kukai is... No, she tells herself off, you decided to have a new start didn't you, Yaya? Sai looks at her strangely as Yaya slaps her cheeks to snap out of her reminiscence. Sai continues to study her as she reenters Ruslana and Ikuto's conversation. Yuiki Yaya. A girl from the same place his father is from... There's something about her that seems similar to him. And it can't be good, he thinks darkly.

"Sai-chan, you okay?" Yaya asks Sai in Japanese when she notices how quiet he is being.

"Sai-chan?" he asks curiously. Isn't -chan reserved for those close friends and relatives? He definitely isn't close to Yaya, because he just met her today!

"Uhn!**(1)** I love giving nicknames! Since you're Japanese, it can be our secret!" she replies with a laugh. She looks pretty when she laughs, Sai notes.

"Aren't you forgetting about me?" Ikuto cuts in with a smile, "I know Japanese too!" After talking to him for a while, Yaya changed her opinions about Ikuto completely. Before, she thought that he was a distant and cold person but with a good heart who cared only about Amu. But now after talking to him, she realizes that he has hobbies like normal people, and is quite fond of some musicians. Surprisingly, Ikuto is fairly easy to talk to.

"_Hey! Don't gang up on me just 'cuz I don't understand Japanese! Just ya wait! One day I'll learn it!_" Ruslana complains in mock anger. The four laugh and chat until the bell rings. I'm so glad I came to the US, Yaya smiles mentally.

"_Bye Ikuto!_" Ruslana, Yaya, and Sai say as they leave the cafeteria. They continue with classes until 3 in the afternoon. By that time, Yaya feels extremely exhausted.

"_We got out much earlier in Japan,_" Yaya complains to Ruslana after her last class ends, "_Well I guess middle school is supposed to be harder, but I'm worn out~~~_" Somewhere in Yaya's dorm, a Shugo Chara egg moves.

Ruslana laughs at her friend acting spoilt, "_Sorry to tell ya, Yaya, but we still gotta get ya into a club!_" Yaya looks devastated at still not being allowed rest, "_Let's go! You come too, Sai!_" she calls out to Sai, who is talking to a group of girls. In response, Sai apologizes to the girls he was talking to and follows Ruslana, who is dragging Yaya, out of the door.

They rush down the hallway until they reach a bulletin board. "_Slow down, Ruslana!_" Yaya says while panting.

"_Geez, you gotta exercise more and do more sports! But no worries, 'cuz that's what you're here for!_" Ruslana laughs loudly as she points to the bulletin board, while Sai shrugs at her antics, "Now choose to your heart's content!"

"Sugoi**(2)**!" Yaya stammers out as she sees a long list of clubs in one column on the bulletin board and sports in another. "_What clubs and sports are you guys in?_" she turns around to ask her new friends.

"_I'm in the girls' basketball team and I'm a member of the Ballet Club. You'll definitely be surprised to see how awesome I am at it, haha!_" Ruslana laughs her usual loud laugh. When her eyes settle on Sai, she smirks.

"_Stop it, Ruslana! Don't!_" Sai cuts in, embarrassed, before Ruslana can continue.

"_Hey dude, chill. Haha~ Yaya, you ever wonder why I know Sai this well?_" Yaya nods for her to continue, while Sai looks like he wants to be anywhere but here. "_He's in the HipHop Dance Club, but since he's learned ballet since he was 5, he helps us out from time to time!"_ Ruslana barks out laughter.

"_So what?_" Yaya asks with confusion.

"_Have you ever seen the tight ballet clothes male ballet dancers have to wear at our school? It's hilarious!_" she laughs so hard that tears appear in the corner of her eyes. Sai sighs as Yaya begins to pester them to let her see it. Ruslana laughingly tells her that she'll see it some day.

"_I've got to see that as soon as possible!_" Yaya grins, "_So I guess I'll join the Ballet Club!_" Sai and Ruslana look at her in surprise.

"_You know how to dance ballet?_" Sai asks in surprise. Yaya nods as she proceeds to tell them about her ballet class in Japan.

"_Awesome! This is such a great coincidence! Now we can see each other all the time!_" Ruslana punches the air, overjoyed, "_Now, what about sports?_"

"_I guess swimming,_" Yaya replies thoughtfully, "_I've always liked swimming. I mean, being near the beach and all in Japan, so I think I'll do well._" Upon hearing Yaya's decision, both Sai and Ruslana grin at each other.

"_Today IS really a day full of coincidences! 'Cuz guess what, Sai's also on the swim team!_" Ruslana announces as Yaya turns to Sai to confirm this. Sai nods and laughs at Yaya's wide-eyed look. "_Ha, guess you guys can enjoy alone time without me~ Better make it good m'kay?_" Ruslana teases. Too bad she seems oblivious, Sai mentally lets out a sigh of relief as Yaya doesn't seem to understand Ruslana's implications. Why would Ruslana think that I like her on the first day I meet her anyways, he thinks. Girls are really hard to get...

With decisions about the basics of Yaya's school life made, the three decide to part for the day. While Yaya is too tired to go to sport activities, plus she does not have her swimsuit handy, the two tell her to go back to the dorms as they go inform the teachers of her choices. Yaya thanks her new friends brightly and heads toward the girls' dorm.

Ruslana suddenly remembers something and calls, "_Yaya! You can use my laptop! I saw that you didn't have one!_" Yaya turns back and shows her a victory sign to tell Ruslana that she understands.

"_Thanks!_" she calls.

"_Cute girl~_" Ruslana says pointedly to Sai at Yaya's retreating back.

"_Yeah..._" is her reply.

* * *

Once Yaya returns to her dorm, she immediately collapses onto her bed. What a long first day, she thinks. As she relaxes, her mind wonders to her mom telling her to email her when she gets there. Oh yeah, she shoots up from the bed and groans, I have to email her. She mentally thanks Ruslana for allowing her to use her laptop as she sits down on Ruslana's desk and opens the laptop up. She logs in to her account on xmail and is shocked at the sight that greeted her. She had 7 unread emails! What did I do this time, Mom, she groans petulantly. When she clicks on her inbox, she is surprised once again by the people whom the emails are from. 6 of the 7 emails are from her friends in Japan! Yaya begins reads the emails one by one.

**From: amuhjoker. xmail. com**

**Subject: Yaya!**

**Yaya! Where are you? I'm emailing you from my phone(3)! We've all been so worried about you! We went to your graduation and you weren't there...Why didn't you say anything? How's your new school? Please please reply. -Love, Amu.**

Amu-chi, Yaya thinks, sorry for worrying all of you...Yaya's eyes widen as she reads about Amu and the others going to her school for her graduation. They really care for her...

**From: iheartfunnygags .xmail .com**

**Subject: Baka**

**Leaving without telling anyone, baka-mitai... Even so, know that we miss you, okay? Everyone including Kukai was worried. Kukai and Kairi went to your home and got your email address. So, Yaya, please. Reply. I don't know why you left without saying anything, but know that we all miss you. -Rima**

Rima-tan is cute as always, Yaya smiles at Rima's words. When she read about Kukai, she is more than just shocked. She stares at the screen for one full minute, frozen. So he still cares about me, she thinks before reading the next email.

**From: hotoritadasecrown .xmail .com**

**Subject: Please reply, Yuiki-san.**

**Yuiki-san, where have you been? We have all been worried sick. Please reply to at least to one of us to tell as that you are fine. Putting worries aside, I hope you enjoy yourself in our new school. -Sincerely, Hotori Tadase.**

Formal as usual, Yaya grins at Tadase's politeness. Even though she has known him since the first year of elementary school, he always calls her Yuiki-san. Thank you for worrying about me, she thanks him silently.

**From: fujisakinagi2. xmail. com**

**Subject: Yaya-chan, are you alright?**

**Yaya-chan, we've heard that you are in a boarding school in the US. Are you okay? Being in a new school can be frightening. I've also been through that, so I can understand. Be strong and make lot's of friends. I'll always be there for you. -Nagihiko**

Nagi...Yaya tears at Nagi's words. He is the only one to not ask her why she didn't sat anything about her leaving. At least he tries to understand her! She smiles at his attempt and blinks back tears. Thanks Nagi, she grins happily.

**From: sanjoukairi. easter. com**

**Subject: Ace**

**Ace, how are you doing. This is Sanjou Kairi. The old Jack and I went to your house to ask your mother for your email address, so please don't be afraid. This is from someone you know, not from a stranger. Please tell us how you are doing now. -Sanjou Kairi**

Yaya giggles at Kairi's email. Inchou has always had a strange sense of humor, but that's what makes him likable, she thinks. So what Rima-tan said was true... He and Kukai did actually try to ask mom... She shakes her head. No, she can't be misled. Kukai doesn't care much about her. She is in for a huge surprise for the next email.

**From: soccerstarftw. xmail. com**

**Subject: [Blank]**

**Yaya! Yaya! Yaya! Where the heck are you? Why did you leave without saying anything? Aren't we best friends? Please... You gotta reply, Yaya. I need to know if you're alright. I heard that you didn't invite me to lunch last time. I honestly don't mind, but can you tell me why? Did I do something wrong? Yaya, please. I'll aplogize! I really can't lose you! Please reply as soon as you finish reading this.**

Yaya couldn't stop her tears from falling. Kukai, you liar. You never cared about me when I was there with you. Now that I'm gone, you search for me. Why are you so cruel? I already decided to leave you to Utau. Don't you need her more? Why are you so selfish?! You can't have us both!

All of Yaya's emotions flood her mind, triggered by Kukai's desperate email. Why is that you always make me sad, Yaya thinks miserably. Her body starts shaking as she buries her head into her arms and cries. Her tears can't seem to stop as she remembers the words Kukai said in the email. When her sorrow reached a point she couldn't control, she started hiccuping and sobbing. She herself doesn't even know why she feels sad with such a powerful force. Suddenly, a noise can be heard inside her travel backpack. Pepe's egg flies out and stills when face to face with Yaya. As Yaya watches with tears on her face that are not yet dried, Pepe's egg turns black and an X mark appears on it. As Yaya's horrified gaze looks on, the egg cracks and a Shugo Chara with emotionless blue eyes appears. This Shugo Chara has flowing brown hair framing her delicate face and a lacy dark purple dress like that of a Gothic Loli.

Yaya stands there, frozen in dismay, as the Shugo Chara greets her in an emotionless voice, "Hello, Yaya-chan. We meet again. I am Pepe."

* * *

**(1)It is a sound in Japanese that means yes. **

**(2)Amazing in Japanese.**

**(3)Instead of texting, Japanese people use email. **

**Hope you liked having Pepe back;) If you like my story or have suggestions for it, please REVIEW or PM me:) I would really appreciate it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone this is Lulu! This story may be moving slow, but I hope that the events surprise you, mwhahahaha:D**

**By the way, Sai might be over dramatic, lol. You'll see what I mean;)**

**Special thanks to Yugiri, Hitachiin Gossip Girl, Guest, animechick100, iNatsuBlueCyan789, iiGabbylove for your wonderful reviews!  
**

**Please review if you like this story or want to give me feedback!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara!**

_English is italicized._

Japanese is normal (unitalicized words).

* * *

With wide unbelieving eyes, Yaya gapes, "Pepe-tan? But... Yo-you aren't supposed to become a X-Chara!"

"Why, Yaya-chan. Isn't this what you've always wanted?"the brunette Shugo Chara in a lolita dress replies, "A mature self that can rival that of Utau's." she twirls around as if trying to show off her elegance, "And now, here you have it. I believe I can no doubt beat Iru or Eru as a Shugo Chara."

Yaya covers her head with her small hands and shuts her eyes tightly, "No no, you're wrong, Pepe-tan!" she never sees the unpleasant mirth dancing in Pepe's eyes, "I never wanted you to disappear. I really tried clinging onto my childishness. You saw how hard I tried, right?"

Emotionless sapphire colored eyes stare back at Yaya's hopeful chestnut ones. Yaya feels like her whole world is turned upside down. First Kukai's gradual betrayal, then Pepe's sudden one. Before, she hoped that Pepe would return like Temari, but now the hope is shattered. With a sudden burst of anger inside of her, Yaya abruptly turns away from Pepe and dives into the sanctuary of her bed.

"Stop..." Yaya begs in a small broken voice. As she tries to fall asleep, she pointedly ignores Pepe by turning away from where the X-Chara was perching silently on the desk.

* * *

The next morning, Yaya is waken by a shout of "_WAKEY UPPIE SLEEPY HEAD!_" from Ruslana. Her blonde friend's cheery greeting momentarily muddled her memories.

"'_Morning_," Yaya says sleepily as she rubs her eyes to rid her remaining grogginess.

"Good morning indeed, Yaya-chan," a voice rings out. With shocked eyes, Yaya sees a Shugo Chara floating into her line of sight, namely an X-Chara.

Pepe, she thinks with dread. Pepe turning into a X-Chara is reality, not a dream. With the hope of it being merely a nightmare shattered, Yaya becomes less cheerful as she washes and gets dressed for school. While Ruslana looks puzzled at Yaya's sudden change of mood, she refrains from saying anything. After getting dressed, the two walk to their classroom. Pepe drifts along with them a feet away from Yaya. Although Yaya is uncomfortable because of Pepe's cold gaze on her back, she tries to ignore it as she and Ruslana burst into the classroom and chatter with their classmates. Unnoticed by her, Sai's eyes widen at the sight behind Yaya's back. Pepe stares right back.

"_Okay class, get seated! Let's get started_," the teacher enters as she rounds up the students' attention, unknowingly breaking up the staring contest. Sai's eyes harden as he sits through the rest of the class.

After class Yaya notices Sai trying to talk to her, but is quickly surrounded by a group of girls. Ladies' man, she thinks with a giggle.

"Nice class you have here, Yaya-chan," Pepe interrupts her thoughts as she lands on Yaya's table. Yaya, in return, glares at her. She is beginning to dislike this version of Pepe, but can't do anything about her without looking suspicious. She reminds Yaya of her weak self, and how she was unable to preserve her childish self, her haven from the outside world. Why did Pepe change, Yaya thinks bitterly.

Classes go on like usual and upon hearing the lunch bell, Yaya lets out a long sigh, American classes sure are long! Ruslana and Sai quickly come over and together they head towards the Cafeteria.

As they walk past the greenery, Sai speaks up, "_Hey Ruslana, go on ahead without us, I've gotta talk to Yaya about something._"

"_Already!?_" Ruslana gasps. Sai sighs at the misunderstanding and just shoos her away.

Now that they are alone Yaya curiously asks in Japanese, "What did you want to talk about with me, Sai-chan?"

Sai's eyes darken as he replies, "Enough hiding, come out, you manifestation of evil." Yaya looks at him in bewilderment as Pepe comes out from behind her.

"I see you can see me, boy," Pepe smirks.

"Wait! What's going on? You can see Pepe?" Yaya looks between the two in panic.

"She has to be destroyed, Yaya, or she'll destroy you," Sai says in a serious face as he holds out his right hand to cover Pepe. Instinctively, as if knowing something bad is about to happen, Yaya puts herself in front of Pepe to shield her.

"Whatever you're about to do, you can't! Pepe's not evil! She's like that only because... because of me..." Yaya reveals with her eyes downcast. Sai sighs at her intense misery and puts his hand down. Yaya's eyes widen once again. From the pocket of his hoodie, he takes out a batsu-tama.

"I knew I'd have to explain it to you if she was yours, so during break I went to hunt for one. Now, this is the manifestation of evil I was talking about. Since a young age, I was able to see these. No one around could, so I thought I was crazy. But then, I talked to a good spirit. You know, the manifestation of dreams in human form, as I call them. They made me realize that I can purge evil!" Yaya takes a step back at the craze in Sai's eyes. "I'll purify all the evil I see. I'll show you how I do it!"

Sai takes a hold of the batsu-tama and lets it go. Yaya yelps at his release of the x-egg and looks at him quizzically. He immediately puts his hand in front and a light appears around the batsu-tama, freezing it in place. "Oh you manifestations of evil. Sleep eternally. Purification!" with that the egg slowly turns back to its purified form as the light dims. The newly purified egg lets out an aura of happiness before it flies away to its owner.

"You can purify batsu-tama?!"Yaya exclaims, "You don't have the humpty lock or dumpty key, right?"

Sai looks at her in confusion and shakes his head. "I told you, since the good spirits told me that I can save the good by purging evil, I've been doing this." His eyes harden, "This is the first time I have seen a fully evolved manifestation of evil. Therefore I need to purify her. Please don't stop me." He takes a step towards the girl as she takes one back.

"No! I can't she's not evil! She's my Shugo Chara!" Yaya yells and readies herself to run with Pepe. Sai's expression hardens as he takes one more step towards her. Help, Yaya thinks, I don't want Pepe to disappear like those purified X-eggs. Kukai! She calls mentally. She immediately scolds herself, bad Yaya, he won't rescue you now, you're on your own. Suddenly a loud "SWOOSH" interrupts Yaya's mental battle. Five batsu-tamas appear in front of Yaya and Sai. As Sai sighs and raises his hand to purify these disturbances, the x-eggs' shells crack and X-Charas emerge. Although they are unlike Pepe, they give off a strong dark aura.

"Crap," Sai mutters. He then grabs Yaya and runs.

"Wait, Sai-chan! Aren't you gonna purify them?" Yaya asks as she runs.

"There's too many of them! The human forms are hard to stabilize or to purify!"

"We can help, Yaya-chan," suddenly, Pepe pipes up.

"What?!" both humans look at her in surprise as they continue to run through trees.

"Chara change with me. I'm sure we can take them," Pepe lets out a smirk.

"But you're an X-Chara now! How can we?" Yaya exclaims.

"If you want to purify them, you WILL do as I say," Pepe surprises the humans with her sudden assertiveness. Yaya nods hesitantly as she swings around to face the 5 nearing X-Charas.

"Chara change!" Yaya and Pepe shout simultaneously. Dark purple ribbons appear on her twin pigtails to replace Yaya's red ones. With a wave of her hand, a lacy purple and black umbrella appears. She points the umbrella at the X-charas and shouts, "Forever Rain!" Suddenly, water engulfs the X-Charas, freezing the previously moving Charas in place. "Now's your chance, Sai-chan!"

Finally blinking out of his stupor, Sai shouts "Oh you manifestations of evil. Sleep eternally. Purification!" Immediately, a large bust of light surrounds them and the X-Charas are purified. Once white again, the eggs fly back to their owners.

With a thump, Sai slumps down onto the ground, exhausted. "Are you okay?" Yaya asks worriedly as her chara change disappears.

"I get tired when I purify lots of them at once. I'll be fine," he says as Yaya helps back onto his feet.

"I told you we could do it," Pepe floats in front of him.

"I guess I'll let you stick around for awhile," Sai smirks. Pepe smirks back and Yaya lets out a big sigh of relief.

"Let's go to lunch now," Yaya says.

* * *

_**Meanwhile in Japan...**_

Kukai and Daichi were doing their routine basketball training in an empty basketball court as he felt a stab of pain in his heart. He stops abruptly and clutches his chest, while Daichi looks at him with worry.

"You okay, Kukai?" he asks.

"Yeah... It's just that suddenly... I don't know why, but my chest really hurts." Unknown to him, at the same moment in the US, Yaya called out to him for help. "Forget it, let's continue. The game's the day after tomorrow after all. Yosh!**(1)** Let's all get pumped up!" He shouts as he and Daichi refocus their attention onto basketball.

The next day, Kukai yawns as he walks to Seiyo Middle School. Last night, he had a dream where Yaya called out for help. But that's impossible, he thinks. His thoughts are interrupted by Tadase and Nagihiko.

"Hey Kukai," Nagihiko greets, "Any news from Yaya-chan?"

Kukai's expression sours, "No. She just isn't replying. I'm not even sure if she uses email or not."

"Well, well. Let's be patient. I'm sure Yuiki-san will be alright. She's strong after all. And she has Pepe," Tadase tries to cheer Kukai up. Before Kukai can reply, his phone rings with Utau's song, the Heartfelt Song, as his ringtone. He picks up hastily, "KUKAI! WHERE ARE YOU! WE NEED YOUR HELP! There're 5 X-Charas! Call Tadase-kun and Nagihiko, okay? We're at the courtyard! See you here SOON!" Amu's panicking voice disappears before Kukai can tell her that he is with Tadase and Nagihiko. The three glance at each other and hurry to the courtyard Amu mentioned.

When they reach their destination, they see Amulet Spade and Clown Drop trying hard, but failing to capture the X-Charas. "Let's do this guys!" Kukai yells confidently as the humans look at their Shugo Charas.

"My heart, UNLOCK!"

"Charanari- Sky Jack!"

"Charanari-Platinum Royal!"

"Charanari- Beat Jumper!"

As the guardians in their Charanaris frantically try to chase down the X-Charas, they miss because of the X-Charas' superior speed.

"Tightrope Dancer!" Rima yells as she attempts to capture a Chara with her tightropes, but no avail. It swiftly flies through it and smirks tauntingly at Rima, while the said girls fumes.

Noticing her badly suppressed irritation, Nagihiko tries to soothe her by landing an attack. "Beat Dunk!" he cries after he jumped on a tree and leaps at the X-Chara in the air. Unfortunately, he too misses.

There are only 5 of them, and we can't do anything, Kukai thinks irritatedly. With a sudden burst of anger stored in him from all the irritation he felt this past week, mainly due to Yaya's disappearance, he unleashes his attack blindly, "Golden Victory Shoot!" he cries as his skateboard appears, he hops onto it, and crashes into the X-Charas.

Others watch in horror as the power Kukai released was too much and the X-Charas are forced back into their eggs. Once they turn back into batsu-tamas, the eggs break and the hearts are lost. The guardians, frozen with identical expressions of shock, Kukai included, watch as the shattered pieces of the batsu-tama drop to the ground.

For the first time in his life, Souma Kukai felt this hopeless. He just destroyed people's hearts.

* * *

**(1)Yosh means Alright! in Japanese**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review:D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for being gone for so long! I was so busy with school:( But hey, now I'm back:D Anyhow~ Please review, tell me what you want to see happen next, and see you next time~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara**

* * *

Back in the US, Yaya continues on with her middle school life without knowing about anything that has happened in Japan. She feels quite accomplished by the end of her first year of Junior high. After joining the Swim Team, Yaya performed exceptionally well and was able to win several medals in inter-school competitions. She's also steadily keeping up with all her studies, and made quite a few good friends. Likewise, Ballet Club went well for her, as their school was able to win the state Ballet Championships. Ruslana and Yaya shone on the stage, Sai told them after the competition.

Ikuto graduated in May. He decided to return to Japan despite golden opportunities in the US. He and Amu still weren't on friendly terms, and he intended to fix it. The person who was most saddened by his return was surprisingly not Yaya, but Ruslana. Yaya finds the obvious crush Ruslana has on Ikuto amusing, since she is always SO indiscreet!

"Are you planning on returning to Japan," Ikuto asked her on the day of his Graduation.

Yaya hesitated before she answered, "No, my parents will pay for my education up until college. We decided that it's better for me if I stay here..." she trailed off without looking up at him.

"If it's because of one single person, I don't think it's worth it, " Ikuto warned her gently, "You didn't contact any one of them, right?"

Yaya nodded, "I decided not to email anyone. I occasionally call my parents, but that's it. I told them this school doesn't have internet," she laughed mirthlessly. Ikuto frowned, but didn't say anything else. Of course he understood her, because he did the exact same thing. He never contacted anyone.

He sighed but hugged her and whispered, "Good luck!" into her ears.

Yaya had cried the night Ikuto left. That was the first teardrop she shed since reading the emails. Pepe looked at her in confusion, as if she didn't understand the emotion of sadness. After Sai's discovery of Pepe, both parties were nice enough to each other that no one bothered the other. They all co-existed in peace as the year rolled by. Sai began to drag Yaya on his so called "Purifying Trips" to purify X-eggs with her and Pepe's help. Pepe had not shown any signs of extreme cruelness for Yaya to be afraid of, but she felt so strongly to Pepe at times like this, the feelings even border hatred. She crawled back into her covers to avoid the scientifically cold stare Pepe shot at her. She purposefully pretended to be sick the day Ikuto left. It felt like her only connection to the reality in Japan has disappeared.

After Ikuto left, something broke in Yaya. A piece of sanity was torn away from her so cruelly that she felt it was hard to breath. She felt helpless and alone once again, like the time she discovered she was alone in that place, and how Kukai abandoned her. She became less enthusiastic and more closed off. She began to try hard at everything, trying to be perfect. While Ruslana remained blissfully oblivious, Sai noticed her gradual withdrawal. He voiced his concerns several times, but she refused to answer, and instead smiled at him, assuring him that nothing was wrong. The tension forced their friendship onto a shaky ground that caused Sai to stop eating lunch with Yaya and Ruslana.

Finally, Ruslana noticed that something was wrong, but seeing Sai eating with other girls, she ruled it as a failed confession on Sai's part, and left it at that. As the three continued on with their daily lives, time passed to the December of their 3rd year of middle school.

Ruslana wakes up before Yaya today, which is extremely unusual. When she tries to shake Yaya up, Yaya tells her that she's sick and will stay in the dorms. Ruslana frowns, but shrugs and leaves for school. Upon hearing the door close, Yaya let out a huge sigh of relief. She desperately needs time alone, even though Pepe's here and she can't be completely alone. Sunlight is blocked by the blinds, so the whole room is dark. The silence forces Yaya to think back to the helplessness and vulnerability she felt. With a desperate cry, Yaya sinks into her bead, muffling sobs and wails that wrack her small frame. Pepe looks on, as if nothing has happened.

* * *

When Ruslana arrives at her classroom, Sai frowns at the absence of a redhead girl behind her. He attempts to ask her, but the bell rings inconveniently. Since Yaya has never missed a single day of school, a bad feeling in Sai tells him that something is up with the petite girl. During break, he sneaks into the girls' dorm. He tiptoes around the building as he locates Dorm 200, and slowly reaches for the handle. With a muffled gasp of surprise, he realizes that the door is unlocked. Without hesitation, he opens the door.

A scream met the surprised boy. "Why do you always have to haunt me? It's all because of you that I'm alone. Papa, Mama, Kukai! Now Everyone's gone. But I'm still here!" The form of a small girl can be seen hiding inside the covers. The only sounds that can be heard are her screams and sobs. Sai freezes. This is the first time he saw Yaya in such a vulnerable, near crazed state. Her grief makes his legs tremble as he looks on, horrified.

* * *

**Please press the review button:) I 3 Reviews;)**


End file.
